


Еrror

by Lena013



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Multi, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Selfcest
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Однажды Мерлин неправильно прочёл заклинание, неправильные достал ингредиенты и выбрал неправильный день — иными словами, повседневно-обыкновенный Мерлин.





	Еrror

**Author's Note:**

> Еrror (лат.) - погрешность; а в переводе с английского "ошибка" - и то, и другое прекрасно подходит.  
> Клянусь, изначально я хотела писать в стёбном жанре.

— … И тогда на помощь всему королевства, всем людям, вне зависимости от их положения, приходил могущественный маг…

— Но разве он не злой? Все маги злые, — тут же прервал историю один из мальчиков, внимательно слушающий историю. Рассказчик мягко улыбнулся, медленно натянул на голову капюшон, придав своей фигуре более театральный вид. Голубые глаза хитро заискрились.

— Это был не просто маг и точно не злой колдун, — интригующе заговорил голос, дети с любопытством и нетерпением заглядывали под капюшон, будто это могло продолжить историю. — У него было множество имен от непонятливых до самых смехотворных. Скажу по секрету, — рассказчик наклонился к слушателям и те невольно поддались вперед, — чтобы не забывать имена и назначенные ему титулы, магу приходилось записывать их на бумажке, — сзади послышался смешок и губы всех растянулись в улыбке. — И у мага была Судьба, с большой буквы. У него была цель, миссия, дело предназначенное ему свыше, — тонкий палец указал в небо и дети подняли свои глаза на яркие в ясном небе звезды.

Костер догорал свои последние искры, отчего самому рассказчику хотелось поежится от холода. Дети не жаловались и вернули взоры на прежние места. Потрескавшиеся от морозов губы вновь расплылись в доброй улыбки. Давно не было таких хороших слушателей… рассказчик тут же одернул сам себя. Ну конечно, кто /им/ что-то хорошее расскажет?

— Что он должен был сделать? — спорила маленькая девочка, сидящая впереди всех, рядом с таким же, как она сама, рыжим мальчиком.

— О, — протянул голос, — он должен принести мир на эти земли. Возглавить магический мир, объединить все пять королевств и быть рядом с Королем Былого и Грядущего, три заглавных буквы.

Внезапно послышался тихий заглушенный всхлип. Как по команде все обернулись, чтобы посмотреть на самого младшего ребенка среди всех. Шестилетний мальчик утирал слезы рукавами грязной тонкой рубашки и шумно шмыгал носом. Возможно, он начал плакать давно, просто до этого момента у него получалось не привлекать внимания.

— Не стоит плакать… — начал утешать рассказчик, переваливаясь на колени, как застыл.

Мальчик посмотрел на него полными злости и до ужаса неправильного в глазах ребенка отчаяния, непонимания и неописуемой боли.

— …когда? — спросил мальчик хриплым голосом.

Рассказчик видел, как большие зеленые глаза на пару секунд становятся золотыми, а после подул сильный ветер, одернув назад капюшон и заставив остальных детей закрыть глаза от поднявшегося мелкого мусора.

— Когда он поможет нам?.. — настолько умоляюще и обреченно прозвучал детский голос, что рассказчик опустил обратно на землю.

— Я не знаю… я правда не знаю… — тихо сказал рассказчик, а потом решительно посмотрел на пятерых детей. — Но я обещаю, что если не он, то я помогу вам.

— А Вы знаете его? — вопрос был настолько неожиданным в наступившей тишине, что единственный взрослый вздрогнул. Рассказчик неловко улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза.

— Да…

— Хорошо знаете? — подхватил другой мальчишка с непослушными темными кудрями и с  
ярко-зелеными глазами.

Рассказчик ненадолго замолчал, опустив взгляд.

— Мы давно не виделись… — честно ответил он.

— Тогда как Вы можете ему верить? — рыжая девочка недоуменно посмотрела на рассказчика, который, казалось, улыбнулся одними только глубокими голубыми глазами.

— Никак. Просто верю. Ведь это родной мне человек.


End file.
